1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adjustable carrying straps used to carry objects, and more particularly, to an adjustable carrying strap suited for use with an elongated weapon such as a rifle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carrying straps for use by individuals are becoming increasingly popular and are receiving widespread attention and acceptance in many different areas of use. Of particular interest with respect to the sporting enthusiast are carrying straps for weapons such as rifles which are not only functional and easy to use, but also attractive and compliment the weapon upon which it is placed.
The prior art as exemplified by those products disclosed in the 1978-79 catalog of TOREL, INC., Yoakum, Texas, is generally illustrative of various carrying straps for use by individuals on sports rifles. While such devices are generally acceptable for their intended purpose, they have not proven to be entirely satisfactory in that they are often complex to manufacture and are inconvenient and uncomfortable to use. For example, some of the previously existing carrying straps included a shoulder pad having a stiff, sharp edge which may cause the user considerable discomfort when placed adjacent the unprotected neck while the strap is being utilized to carry a rifle. Also, many of the prior art devices have utilized an adjustment means such as a standard belt buckle or a sliding leather buckle which are sometimes difficult to adjust and may become ineffective after extended periods of use.
As a result of these shortcomings of the prior art typified by the above, there has developed and continues to exist a substantial need for an adjustable carrying strap which is easy to adjust and remains in the adjusted position while being comfortable for the user to utilize. In spite of this need and the efforts of many individuals and companies to develop such devices, a sturdy, reliable and comfortable carrying strap has heretofore been unavailable.